


Guilty

by healmycorruption



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Lawyers, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healmycorruption/pseuds/healmycorruption
Summary: Jasper is on trial and it is up to Blue Zircon to prepare her defense. Unfortunately, they don't get much actual work done.





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for rock-tumbling on tumblr! Also recently rewatched the shorty squad ep and realized gems can phase on pretty much whatever clothing/accessories they want on, and I took liberties with that. 8')

Why she was assigned to this case, Zircon couldn't fathom. Perhaps the zircons who worked under Yellow Diamond were assigned to different areas of the case, or busy with others. This shouldn't be _her_ problem to deal with seeing as she served Blue Diamond, but here she was, preparing a defense for a notoriously aggressive and provocative quartz soldier. She hadn't met her yet, but oh, the rumors did travel far and wide about this soldier's exploits, and if the case said anything about her... She had no idea how they could win this one. She'd try, that was for certain.

The door to the holding cell opened at a touch of her palm and she was immediately struck breathless by the sight of the defendant. Several heads taller than herself, and thrice her thickness, maybe more. Her eyes were a bright golden yellow, set in an expression of utmost boredom as they looked her up and down. She had heard rumors but stars, she had never been lucky enough to catch a glimpse of Yellow Diamond’s precious Jasper. She tried to pull herself together, clearing her throat and entering the room, pulling up her files as she went.

"I'll be your zircon for the trial today. We have somewhere under two hours to prepare your defence," Zircon said, attempting to look only at her screen. _Focus, ignore her huge arms, and you'll get through thi_ s. She stepped on a tile on the ground and a panel opened in the ground, allowing a desk and some chairs to come up into the cell. She sat behind the desk and risked a glance up. _Oh, stars_. Jasper was glaring down at her, arms folded. "Y-you may sit."

Jasper unfolded her arms and did indeed sit, continuing to glare right into her eyes. Zircon cleared her throat, fidgeting a bit with her cravat. "Do you have any questions before we begin? You've been very quiet."

"Yeah. What's the point of this?" Jasper's voice was rough and deep, and there was something about it that Zircon found extremely appealing. She found herself tracing the outline of Jasper's thick lips with her eyes, wondering how they'd feel against her own. _Stop that, you old slag._

"The point is to set up your defense in hopes of a lighter sentence or no sentence at all. You stand accused of criminal battery against a superior officer. If convicted, you will be sentenced to reassignment. Specifically you'll lose your position in Yellow Diamond's court and be assigned to guard a peridot on an off-homeworld mission," Zircon said, referring to notes on her screen. _Yikes, this was a messy case._

"That bitch deserved what she got," Jasper said, smirking.

"What exactly did you do?"

"She pulled her whip on the wrong quartz. I snatched it from her, kicked her in the stomach and punched her in her smug face. If she's not tough enough to handle that without poofing, then she shouldn't come at me with a whip," Jasper said, casually picking under her nails.

" _She_ is your superior, she's your agate," Zircon said, frowning. She knew how awful those agates were, but even so, that didn't matter in the courtroom.

"Yellow Agate can suck my cunt," Jasper said firmly, and Zircon felt heat rising in her cheeks.

"Please don't be lewd, now, we have work to do," she said. She really didn't want her mind drawn to such things, not when she was already having difficulty focusing on the task at hand. Jasper looked at her curiously for a moment before a delightful little grin spread across her face.

"Why not be _lewd_ if I'm about to spend who knows how long on some ship out in space with nobody to keep me company but some peridot?" She scooted her chair forward, leaning in and pulling her wild hair out of the way. Zircon had full view of her ample breasts, pushing the limits of the fabric containing them. Liquid heat bubbled in her core, pooling low in her abdomen and flooding her mind with all manner of unprofessional thoughts and impulses.

"I-I'm not sure what you're implying, but we have to work on your defense!" Zircon snapped, feeling dizzy. She'd never had anyone this huge and impressive and downright gorgeous come on to her before. Of course, she wasn't without experience, but it was mainly just other zircons. Nothing like this.

"My defenses are just fine. What about yours? So small, thin. Not a shred of muscle. Nervous little thing, aren't you?" Jasper stood rather suddenly and Zircon tensed up, not sure what to do as the quartz came around behind her and laid a huge hand on her shoulder. Jasper leaned in next to her and said in a low, smooth voice, "You seem tense. I can help you relax."

"I can't pretend I-- Do you even care about being reassigned?! Do you care about losing this-- ahh," Zircon was cut off by both of those huge, strong hands squeezing into her shoulders, rubbing them firmly but not so much that it hurt. In truth, it felt sublime. After a few seconds, those hands trailed lightly along her back, stroking the flames of her already burning desire.

"I'm guilty as charged and I'll never pretend I didn't punch that evil bitch. She deserved it. Wouldn't you rather fuck me than spend any amount of time preparing a pointless case?" Jasper's voice was soft and her fingers trailed down her lower back now.

"I-- fuck you? Oh my stars," Zircon sputtered, ready to pull her own gem off and toss it across the room as she dissipated. She deactivated her screen in a hurry. Her face was burning and the heat between her legs growing stronger still.

"Look at me," Jasper commanded and Zircon snapped her head around in an instant, immediately locking on to those bright yellow eyes, "Do you wanna fuck me? I need a yes or no."

"Yes," Zircon breathed and in an instant Jasper's lips were pressed against her own. A little moan left her lips and Jasper's tongue probed forward, exploring her mouth. She tasted sweet, and her lips were so thick they covered her own and then some. She couldn't help but think about how those soft, supple lips would feel gliding along her slick cunt. She shuddered, turning her chair to face Jasper more directly, spreading her legs to allow Jasper to push forward. To her disappointment, Jasper broke off, standing up straight.

"I need you to fuck me nice and hard," she said, flicking back her hair and pulling down one of her shoulder straps. "I want this trial to be something I can look back on happily-," she pulled down the other strap, and the fabric fell so that the uniform was just barely covering her nipples, "-when I'm stuck on some lousy ship." She pulled the uniform down and her breasts spilled forth, wonderfully large with big, puffy crimson nipples. Zircon's mouth watered and her head spun and she nodded vaguely, not sure if she was agreeing to what Jasper said or the blessed presences of these tits.

"I doubt even Blue Diamond's knockers are as great as those," she said, dazed. Jasper laughed loudly, stepping forward and pressing her breasts into Zircon's face.

"You're damn right," she said, shaking them, teasing Zircon and then leaning back up. "Stand up, let me sit there." Zircon stood shakily and Jasper nudged her out of the way, plopping down in the chair and then pulling her hips forward and guiding her onto her lap. Zircon straddled her legs, meeting Jasper's eyes in awe.

"Should-- should I--" she stammered before Jasper said, "Suck them," and pushed her tits forward as an offering. Zircon gleefully buried her face in them before wrapping her lips around a nipple, pulling it into her mouth and sucking it, flicking it around with her tongue. She drew focused little circles around the areola and started moving about the huge breast, kissing and sucking and biting at it as she went. After one little bite, Jasper chuckled.

"If you're gonna bite, make it count," she said, and Zircon nodded, moving on to the other breast with heightened intensity. Once that nipple was nice and stiff she gave it a good, firm nip with her teeth and a little groan left Jasper's lips, a noise that went straight to the ache between Zircon's legs. She needed more of Jasper's voice. She bit down again and rolled the nipple around with her tongue, savoring the low hum that came from the quartz. She massaged both breasts with her hands, exploring all around them with lips and teeth and tongue, drinking in every gasp, sigh and groan that came from Jasper.

"Stars, you have the most incredible voice," Zircon said, pulling away and meeting Jasper's gaze. Much softer now than before, but still incredibly intimidating. "You're so gorgeous it almost hurts to look at you."

"I know," Jasper said, shimmying her uniform down more, exposing a surprisingly soft tummy lined with gorgeous crimson stripes. "You're not bad yourself. Charming. Nice, hot mouth." Jasper grabbed one of Zircon's hands and slid it down her stomach, guiding her hand over smoldering hot skin until she reached the slick, sopping wet split between her legs. Zircon had never felt someone so wet before, and she fumbled under the tight fabric, her fingers slipping over smooth, plump lips. It took no effort to find Jasper's clit, larger than others she'd encounter and peeking out of her folds, eager for touch. She began rubbing circles over it, bringing her free hand to toy with a bruised breast. She gave her nipple a sharp pinch and the resulting moan from Jasper made Zircon's head spin.

"Does that feel good?" She asked, sliding her fingers down to collect some of the thick juices before coming back up to rub her clit. Jasper's brows were furrowed as she watched Zircon, her normally-intense gaze soft and hazy.

"Mmm yeah, but I bet your tongue would feel better," she said, tilting her hips up towards Zircon's touch. _This quartz is going to kill me_ , she thought as a wave of hot energy burst through her at the thought of sliding her tongue through that slick cunt. She felt at risk of soaking through her own trousers, she was so wound up. She slid her hand out of Jasper's uniform, examining the gooey strings slick coating her fingers. Her scent was tantalizing, tangy and intoxicating... she brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked the juices off of them, meeting Jasper's eyes and feeling the heat in her cheeks boiling. But she couldn't be too embarrassed. Jasper tasted exquisite.

"On your knees, and you can have all the pussy you want," Jasper said with a smirk. Zircon slid from her lap, coming to rest on her knees obediently while Jasper worked the rest of her uniform off. She was completely drenched, with lines of slick clinging to the fabric as she pulled it off, filling Zircon with a hunger she had never felt before. And what a beautiful cunt. Smooth, glistening, and perfectly plump, with deep red folds blossoming out from within, just begging to be sucked on. Her clit was just as proportionally huge as the rest of Jasper, beautifully red and swollen with arousal. Zircon didn't know where to start but she didn't hold back, diving in and lapping up her sweet juices. She pushed Jasper's thighs up, an incredible feat considering each thigh was the approximate girth of her entire body, spreading her cunt wide.

"Do you even know how unreasonably perfect you are? Where do I even begin?" Zircon said, more to herself than Jasper. Jasper laughed, reaching forward and pushing her head face first right into her cunt.

"I've been told," she said, letting out a shuddering sigh when Zircon's lips found her clit and sucked at it. She rolled it around with her tongue, flicking at it and swirling it about. Everything about the experience was intoxicating, from Jasper's sweet tang on her tongue, her musky scent drawing her in deeper, and her low, soft moans so incredibly beautiful and better than any song she'd heard. She was addictive, and Zircon would miss her sorely when she was gone. She dragged her tongue down through Jasper's folds, pausing to suck at them and explore every little crevice before finally probing into the well of her cunt, loving the pleased little hum she got in response.

Zircon moved back up, coming to suck at her clit once more, and brought three fingers to Jasper's entrance. There was something wonderfully perverse in how easily they slid in, and Jasper groaned in approval, her cunt clenching around her as she pressed her hips down, trying to take in more despite having them fully in. "More," Jasper hissed and Zircon pulled the three fingers out, all the while flicking at her clit with her tongue, and slid four fingers back in. She was so wonderfully wet, and the feeling of her hot cunt tightening around her digits drove her wild with need. She pumped her fingers in and out and Jasper was rocking against her with every thrust, moaning and swearing and threatening to break the chair under her massive ass all the while.

"Fuck, I need you to fuck me, I need more," she panted, and Zircon relinquished her clit after one final flick, looking up at Jasper's flushed face and heavily-lidded eyes. Jasper hummed as she pulled her fingers out, keeping her legs spread wide and waiting expectantly. Zircon paused, considering how to go about this, before an idea hit her. She phased away her clothing and formed a large stone rod, held to her pubis with tight straps. It would certainly suffice, as it was thicker than her entire fist balled up and lengthy at that. She could feel her own cunt aching and dripping with need but she'd worry about that later.

Jasper's lips were parted, her eyes focused on the huge stone dildo as Zircon brought it to her entrance. There was a moment of resistance before the tip managed to slide in, and Jasper groaned, "fuck, yes," and hooked a foot around Zircon's ass, pushing her into the hilt quickly. Jasper kept her foot there for a moment, panting and shifting her hips, adjusting to the size before spreading her legs once more and nodding. Zircon pulled away slowly at first, watching Jasper's expression as she went, and then thrust back in hard, just as she had been made to the first time. Again, and again, and again, she pulled out slowly then thrust into the hilt, basking in Jasper's husky moans that came with every thrust. She reached up to massage her breasts while picking up a steady, quick pace.

"Oh my-- Jasper, you're so, fucking, amazing," Zircon said on every thrust, rolling her nipples between her fingers, squeezing her breasts and kissing on her soft stomach. A steady stream of moaning was coming from the massive quartz now and Zircon couldn't get enough of it. She stood up, quickened her pace and bit down into one of Jasper's massive thighs, earning a sweet little, "fuck!" from Jasper. Jasper brought her hand between her legs and began rubbing at her clit, rocking her hips down against every one of Zircon's thrusts into her. It wasn't long before Jasper reached her climax, rocking the chair dangerously as she came hard, crying out so sweetly and snapping her thighs together around Zircon as a gush of fluid washed over her hips and thighs. Jasper's thighs shook and she hummed with every exhale as she rode out her orgasm, and Zircon pulled out gently and stroked her thighs until she seemed to come back to her senses.

It scared Zircon out of her wits how quickly Jasper stood up and grabbed her, pulling her over to the desk and sitting her down with force. She pointed at the stone dildo and said, "Get rid of that. It's your turn."

Zircon felt her cheeks heat up yet again but didn't hesitate to phase away the toy, feeling incredibly vulnerable with Jasper looming above her. Jasper's lips were on hers once again, sloppy and full of fire. She moved down quickly, kissing on her neck, making her gasp and shudder as she went. Her full lips grazed over her collarbones, down, down, coming to a small breast and sucking at it. Zircon buried her hands in Jasper's wild hair, moaning and writhing under this sudden onslaught of stimulation. It wasn't long before Jasper completed her journey down, laying her flat on her back and spreading her legs wide.

"You have a cute little cunt. Nice and wet," Jasper growled and Zircon slapped her hand over her mouth, turning her head away in embarrassment. Jasper's tongue was as big as her whole sex, and when she slid the tip of it from perineum to clit in one quick swoop, she nearly dissipated her form. It was so overwhelmingly good and Jasper had obvious experience her past partners had lacked, not to mention her enthusiasm. Jasper's tongue worked her apart at the seams, alternating between creating absolute magic over her clit and diving into her core, stretching her so wonderfully she shrieked. It wasn't long before she was hit by a blinding orgasm, hitting her so hard and so suddenly and she cried out desperately, grinding herself against Jasper's tongue until she couldn't handle anymore. She was trembling all over, breathing heavily, and slowly coming to her senses. _Aw, pebbles_.

"Jasper, I don't know how much time we have but if we--" she started, hazily scrambling to her feet and dressing herself in a flash as the cell door opened, indicating it was time for the trial to begin. She sighed, shaking her head and pulling up her screen once more to consult her notes. "I'll certainly miss you, you're headed to Earth after this."

Jasper's head snapped around, her eyes wide. "Wait, Earth?"


End file.
